hip_with_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Corona
Corona is an antagonist from the Nintendo World series. Original Series In the first season, Corona is sealed within Corona Mountain and is freed by GameOver so that he may destroy Nintendo World so GameOver can rebuild it in his image. Soon after his release, he kills Captain Olimar and sets out to destroy Nintendo World. With Corona comes an endless flow of lava that eventually replaces all of the water in Nintendo World. The destruction caused by Corona is unseen and is only mentioned by various characters. Corona's origins are explained throughout the season. He is known for causing the Red Ring of Death in the XBox 360 along with other Game World destruction. He is sealed in the Mountain by Mrs. Pacman where he waits to be unleashed. Corona can only be killed by one of his own weapons. When Mario learns this, he battles Corona and is able to steal Corona's sword and he uses it to kill Corona in a manner mirroring how Corona killed Olimar. In season 2, Corruption creates a clone of Corona, but it is killed by Tyler before it can reach full power. In Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil, Wesley uses Corona's sword as his weapon of choice. Reboot Series Corona is the central antagonist in the first saga of the Nintendo World reboot series. The first saga of the series is called "The Corona Saga" and will focuses on Corona's summoning and the Nintendo Heroes quest to stop him. Tyler Redick confirmed that Corona's role in the reboot will be much bigger and his destruction will be seen. In the original series, Corona is known for causing the Red Ring of Death on the XBox 360. However in the reboot, he is shown to be the Red Ring of Death. The idea to personify the Red Ring in the form of Corona has been around since the original series, but was never actually put into play until now. Unlike the original series where Corona used a sword and flamethrower, this version of Corona uses fire-based magical attacks. He is shown to be able to create fireballs to throw, breathe fire, and is supposedly immune to all forms of attacks. Corona randomly appeared in Microsoft World in 2005 (same year the XBox 360 was released) and began to terrorize the world. This continued for several years and almost cost Microsoft the war against Sony. Master Chief managed to create a knock-out gas to temporarily put Corona to sleep. He then used Mr. Game&Watch to seal Corona inside Corona Mountain in Nintendo World. Master Chief used his own blood to create the seal on Corona so that only the blood of a Microsoft character can open it. GameOver was aware of this and, with the help of Wesker and Riku, killed Chuck Greene on top of the mountain. Chuck's blood caused the seal to break and Corona was unleashed upon Nintendo World. GameOver ordered Corona to kill the Mario brothers so that he could go into "phase three" of his plan without them interfering. Before Corona can kill them though, they are saved by Fox and Falco. Corona then goes into Nintendo World and starts his reign of destruction. Pacman sends several troops to battle Corona to keep him from progressing deeper into Nintendo World, but Corona pushes through. Sonic and Lucario use Chaos Emeralds to again super abilities and use them to battle Corona. Just when it seems like they are about to finish the beast, an emerald falls out of Sonic's shoe and teleports Corona away. Before Corona can use the emerald however, it is stolen from him by an unknown figure. GameOver grows impatient and orders Corona to attack the Nintendo Base directly. He does so and Pacman orders all troops to fight him. Mr. Game&Watch, feeling regret for bringing Corona into Nintendo World, uses the Six Barrel Laser Cannon on him. It does not harm Corona, but instead angers him. He shoots a blast at Mario, but Olimar jumps in front of him and takes the hit. The hit kills Olimar and Pacman orders a retreat, but belays the order upon Master Chief's arrival. In the Saga's finale, Mario, Riku, and Master Chief use the Keyblades to open a rift between the Game Worlds and the Over World. This endless oblivion begins to absorb everything in the area, but Corona resists. Riku, knowing that if the Keyblades stayed in the Game Worlds someone could one day free Corona, decides to jump on Corona and use his portals to make the beast lose his footing. The two are then sucked into the portal and are locked away forever. Appearance In the original series, Corona is a re-textured model of Bigfoot. He is all red with yellow eyes. His sword and flamethrower are the same colors as his skin and is implied to be extensions of his body. In the reboot series, Corona can be briefly seen during the opening sequence where he appears to have the same color skin, but a more demonic appearance - with two horns and more visible facial features. Corona makes a full bodied appearance in Episode 4 of the Reboot. It is shown to be massive, having four arms, horns, large teeth and a deep demonic voice. TriviaCategory:Nintendo World CharactersCategory:SonyCategory:DeceasedCategory:Nintendo World * Corona appears as a supporting character in The Evil Alliance.